schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork Doll
The Clockwork Doll '''or known as '''The Master of Court and Mai ' (マイ ''Mai) is one of the vessels of The Seven Deadly Sins and the leader of the Capriccio Farce. She is the reason for Roku and his friends becoming the Seven Chosens of Fate. She along the rest of the Farce is portrayed as the Main Antagonist for the first season although later she and Vanitas becomes the central character during the second and third season. She holds the sin of "Sloth" and opposes Tidus. Appearance The Clockwork Doll's appearance is identical to Rini with the exception of her hair is darker and has black streaks and her eyes is red rather than blue. She wears a green victorian dress style with several white frills and also white sandals. She also wears a green bandana with white frills. While on the outside world, like all Capriccio Farce, she can easily change her appearance and fooling other peoples considering her to be someone else with the exception of the Chosens of Fate, Rini and others. Personality While at first, she is shown to be quite emotionless, cruel and very demanding to Roku and his friends calling them "foolish humans" and usually rhymes her sentence with the word "fool". Although in the later parts, it's later revealed that the Doll is actually quite symphatic that it was shown near the end of the first part, she was shown quite sad and cries when Roku made up his mind to go into World B showing that she cares for him and quite worried. As the series progressed, her personality drastically changed as she was shown to be quite optimist and sarcastic especially to Vanitas whom she likes to make fun of. She is quite curious even as far asking either Roku and Vanitas about something she didn't know although both of them answers reluctantly and try tell her to not asking the question and finding out about it herself. She also shown to be quite close with Rin and Len which she treats both of them like her young siblings while they referred to her like a sister they never had before. History Synopsis Dissidia School Side -Chapter Zero- Dissidia School-Side School-Side Chronicles: Revenant Soul School-Side Chronicles: Remix Heart School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Fate School-Side Chronicles DX Collection Relationships See also: Clockwork Doll/Relationships With the Capriccio Farce At the first half of the series, Clockwork Doll treats the members of the Capriccio Farce as her personal servants with the notable exception of Vanitas and even didn't care one bit if they were injured or something else. Despite her cruel behaviours for them, they still loyal to the Clockwork Doll bars Vanitas. However, as the series continues, she is revealed to actually loves the Capriccio Farce as she regards them as her family and afraids that they all hates her because of her mistreatment towards them although they all forgive her with the exception of Vanitas who reluctantly apologizes to her. '''Vanitas (Friends/Rivals (Former), Caretaker, Love Interest/Couple) While at first, she is shown to hated Vanitas for anonymous reasons which Vanitas also shown to hated her more, although as the series continues, they are shown to be close despite both of them refusals as they see each other as Rivals. However, this rivalry ended after The 1st Great Disaster happens, where she is shown crying over on Vanitas much to his embarrassment and both of them continued seeing together all the time. Vanitas acts as her caretaker and usually taking care of her (as Zidane stated, "babysit") whenever she goes to the outside world. She also shown to have grown interest on him as the second season starts and usually jealous whenever he gets along with other girls especially Rini. Their relationship grows closer as the end of the second season as they seen along together right before disappears after the Clockwork of Fate shatters and both of them briefly kiss before smiling together. (See more: Clockwork Doll-Vanitas Relationship) 'Rin & Len (Friends, Servants, Young Siblings)' 'MA (Friends, Servant)' With the Seven Chosens of Fate Like the rest of Capriccio Farce, she at first shown hatred on Roku and his friends calling humans foolish and treated them cruel as they orders them different command. However, She actually cares about Roku and his friends right at the beginning and apologizes to them what she has done. Due to their kind-hearted personality, it causes the Clockwork Doll to "regain" human emotion such as crying for the first time, happiness, love and etc. As the series progressed, she along with other Capriccio Farce supports the Seven Chosens of Fate on their journey and school-life (despite their dismay) even when they were gone. 'Roku (Enemies (Former), Friends, Brother figure, Love Interest)' 'Tidus (Enemies (Former), Friends, Opposing Sin)' With other characters Despite she usually goes to the outside world, she rarely interacts with other peoples with the exception of Rini and her friends where she actually kind to them although still hides jealousy over her. 'Rini (Friends/Rivals)' 'Sora (Friends)' At first, she doesn't know Sora is and briefly met him once when he accidentally goes inside the Old Mansion until after the first Great Disaster where they actually met. At first, she was intrigued on Sora's behaviour and usually asks Vanitas to talk to him however, she became fond of him and usually hugs him without him being noticed much to Rini and Vanitas's dismay. This action however revealed near the end of the second season that she said she do that to him so she can make Rini jealous. She and Sora were only close friend. Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Fighting Style Trivia *Clockwork Doll's Voice Actor, Saki Fujita shares with another School-Side Chronicles protagonists, Misato Hikage. Interestingly, Saki Fujita also provides her voice for a Vocaloid named Hatsune Miku who is popular to all people. In the song series called The Evillous Chronicles, Miku portrays as a Clockwork Doll, who also the vessel of Sloth which the Clockwork Doll's character is originated from. *A running gag in the series shows how she makes fun of Vanitas or Roku by joking them sarcastically much to both of their dismay and she giggles. It also shown she always asked Vanitas for help or either way jealous of someone being close to Vanitas like Rini and argues with him humorously usually ending with Vanitas losing in most of their arguments. *Clockwork Doll's favor in Time Magic is much to be based on her first name which is "Clockwork" alluded to its connection with Time. *Clockwork Doll's alias on the outside world, "Mai" is based on her japanese of Clockwork which is "Zen'mai'jikake" which she said that Vanitas nicknamed her for it. Category:DSS Characters Category:Capriccio Farce Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Observers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antagonists